By force
by LanyonSwordfighter
Summary: Two americans have arrived and they are taking Hogwarts by storm. rated for sexual situations and acohol. Hope you like RR


Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters accept for the unrecognizable ones and portrayal of them are for no profit

It was the day before Halloween at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when the headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement that would change the school forever. "Students Staff may I have your attention tomorrow two transfer students will be arriving from America. I expect you all to be on your best behavior and be kind a generous." Here he stopped and looked at the Weasley twins as if to say not too kind and generous.

The school was in an uproar everyone was trying to figure out what the two students would be like and to which house they would go suddenly house rivalries were worst than ever seen before. "I heard that Americans are bloody stubborn" said Seamus to Neville during one of the classes only to earn himself a stern reprimand from his teacher to his surprise it was Snape defending the Americans.

"Mr. Finnegan I thought that Gryffindor's thought the best of all people now I can see how very wrong I was. Different they may be but they were brought up that way remember that before you go stereotyping people." At that point McGonagall joined in "Yes and they might think you odd never having seen this kind of behavior before."

The next morning the representatives for each class were taken to meeting point to await the arrival of the new students. For Gryffindor there was Ron, Hermione, and the Weasley twins for Slytherin Draco, Pansy, Flint, and Blaise. For Ravenclaw Cho, and a few others and for Hufflepuff's Justin and a few others whose names are not worthy of being mentioned.

They watched, as two street bikes roared down the road towards them going dangerously fast. The first bike to pull up was black with purple and silver flames followed closely by the other silver with black flames. "Danni do you always have to win" protested the second one to arrive as they turned the bikes off.

"Oh this is coming from the person who wins at everything else" retorted the other "you kicked my butt yesterday at martial arts this is just payback." The two watched as Albus Dumbledore stepped forward. "Hey Danni look it's Dumbledork." The other cocked its head to the side as if confused "really I thought it was Bumblebee."

The one from the silver bike stepped forward "Hi their Dumbledork thanks for letten us come over here and what are we supposed to do oh learn but we do have a few questions. My name is Erin by the way and the dork over there is Danni."

Danni immediately screamed, "I resent that I am a psycho I am crazy but I am not a dork." Erin shook her head "no I suppose not" then turned back to Dumbledore "so the thing about the pets there's a bit of an issue there."

Dumbledore looked confused "and that issue would be" he prompted. "Well you see you didn't include the pets we have in your list Danni over here has her spider and I have two snakes plus the fact we don't have owls but she has a Merlin and I have a hawk."

"Are they dangerous" asked Dumbledore and Danni nudged Erin telling her silently to show hers from the sleeves of her shirt a king cobra and a albino rainbow snake emerged both among the most poisonous in the world. "Their not that dangerous" stated Erin stoking the heads of both the snakes "plus I can keep them under control I'm a beast speaker."

Danni then held up her oversized African wolf spider "its cute" she stated not noticing that Ron was about to go into seizures. "I mean look at those little eyes how can you resist those," she continued ignoring Ron. "Listen Dumbledork they are tame ok they won't hurt your precious students alright now aren't we supposed to be trying on a hat or something."

At that point Danni butted in "a hat what hat. That reminds me if you expect us to follow your dress code rules you're crazier than me and that's saying a lot." Dumbledore just agreed to everything not really up to arguing with these strange people he could barely understand.

Danni then took off her helmet and her black hair fell down to the middle of her back, green eyes gleamed mischievously, she had prominent facial features were revealed, her body was lean and well muscled but not so much that it looked masculine, and she had a well proportioned chest. The clothing she was a black muscle shirt and loose punk cargo pants she stood all of 5'5.

Erin refused to remove her helmet. "Take it off" said Danni but Erin shook her head "I have a hair problem I died it but the red came out orange." "I'll fix it," said Danni and Erin removed the helmet and let her.

Her long black hair was streaked with deep red and purple, unusual silver eyes gave her an exotic look, her features were sharp and delicate, her was lean and muscled much like the girl beside her but she was taller standing 5'8. She wore a black tight long sleeved shirt and leather bell bottomed pants.

The two walked side by side into the great hall leading everyone even the headmaster about halfway down the isle though Erin stopped and resized a bottle she had in her pocket. "What's that?" Danni piped up and Erin gave her a look that said shut up and uncorked the bottle drinking deeply. "Are you gonna" share asked Danni the other girl just shrunk the bottle and replaced it in her pocket saying, "you know I'm not going to give you everclear."

"And why not" protested Danni indignity as they continued to walk. Erin just rolled her eyes "because you can't hold your liquor like I can't hold drugs." Danni just nodded in agreement. The stopped looking around for the hat, which turned out to be on a stool in the very front. "Odd place to put a hat" mused Danni aloud. The two had not noticed that all eyes in the great hall were on them.

"Whose going to try it one first" asked Danni and Erin pushed her forward "you". Danni sat down on the unstable stool and plopped the hat on her head. The conversation between the two must have been lengthy but after about ten minutes the brim opened and the hat called out "the house of Merlin." A new table appeared at the end of the hall a banner hanging above it depicting the bird by the name of Merlin holding a staff. The house colors black and electric blue.

Danni then screamed at Erin "now its you turn and that hat is stupid don't listen to him." Erin rolled her eyes and shoved the hat on her head refusing to sit pacing as she argued with the hat. Fifteen minutes passed and people were beginning to get worried but finally the hat called out "the house of Anubis." Another table appeared at the back the banner hanging above it depicting a jackal a snake around its neck the colors were black and silver.

The hall was in shock neither of these houses had ever been heard of before. Dumbledore recovered quickly and stood "students it looks like we have two new houses unfortunately only one person is in each I must ask you two ladies to pick a house to attend lessons with and earn points for."

Erin stood up and looked at the headmaster "that's and easy one my house is the closest you can get to Slytherin plus gramps was Slytherin I'm go' in there." She walked over and sat right next to Draco Malfoy checking him out as she did.

Danni shrugged and walked to the Gryffindor table the twins immediately made room for her in between them she looked pretty happy. Over at the Slytherin table Erin had tried the pumpkin juice and immediately spit it out turning all of it at the table to vodka, and then drinking deeply. She laughed at some of the Slytherin's faces as they drank from their goblets finding out it wasn't pumpkin juice.

Over at the Gryffindor table Danni had tried some herself and spit it everywhere "how do you drink this what is it" she yelled to the hall at large. "It's pumpkin juice," explained Ron "I happen to like it." "I happen to not like" retorted Danni "I'd like an iced Pepsi please." Erin shook her head and threw a jug of the supposed juice at Danni "here try this first."

Danni drank from the jug "nice I like it" she said and then began to pass the jug around stating "don't drink too much." Danni then turned to the food "were is the pizza" she asked and all the people around her looked puzzled. Danni looked over at Erin only to see her conjuring up a pizza from thin air.

"I'll take a large pepperoni with extra cheese" Danni yelled at her Erin just glared then threw the pizza she had conjured at her "don't like pizza anyway" she yelled. "Oh well your loss," said Danni catching the pizza and eating it. Erin contented herself with the fruit they couldn't mess that up.

After sharing pizza and eating fruit Dumbledore announced it was time to return to the common rooms. Erin and Danni ran up to him "were to we sleeping" they asked in the same voice. "You will be sharing rooms with the prefects you Danni will be with Mr. Weasley and you Erin will be with Mr. Malfoy."

Danni began to look around for Ron while Erin walked straight to were Draco was standing telling him the arrangements, he didn't seem to mind. Find Ron Danni told him "you know I have a spider for a pet." With a shudder he answered, " yes I already knew." "Well you see he bit my last roommate," said Danni and Ron backed away "but he didn't mean too."

A voice rang out in Danni's head 'I have to go out tonight' turned out to be Erin. 'Why' questioned Danni using telepathy? 'The beast council is meeting I have to be there.' Danni nodded in agreement.

Erin followed Draco up to the room they would be sharing memorizing the route as she did. "The password is snake of night," he said and the portrait opened admitting them into the room. "There should be another bed already conjured for you" he told her as they headed into the room.


End file.
